dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Snart (Arrowverse)
Snart decided to go after the Khandaq Diamond, which came to the city for an exhibit at the Central City Museum. He planned the heist to occur during transit, because it allowed him twice as much time before the police would arrive. He had not counted on the Streak, who got there much quicker. In the ensuing fight, Snart got away, but his foe left him dumbfounded. He studied the footage from the heist and discovered it was a fast-running man. He needed to up his game if he were to beat this foe. Becoming Captain Cold Leonard obtained a specialized gun that shot out a focused beam of cold, which was stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs. He used it to rob the museum, and in his confrontation with the speedster he found his weakness: the need to save people. This allowed him the time to escape and plan his next move. In order to lure out the streak, Snart feigned an escape on a busy train, out in the open. The trap was sprung. Leonard froze the wheels of the train using the gun, which meant the streak was too busy saving people to go after him. Tired from unloading the packed train, the speedster proved an easy target. However, before he could finish him, a team from S.T.A.R. lead by Cisco Ramon intervened, and threatened to unleash a bigger cold gun on him. He backed away, but escaped with the diamond. Some time later, in a Keystone City motel, Leonard met with an old accomplice of his, Mick Rory. Because the face of justice in the city had changed, they needed a new approach to villainy. He knew his old pyromaniac friend could not refuse the offer once he gave him a special heat gun.The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Going Rogue Family Business After the singularity event, Barry was approached by Lisa Snart. She had concerns that Leonard had been kidnapped. Lenny's position was tracked based on his Cold Gun pulling ultraviolet rays out of the air. When Barry approached Leonard, Barry was surprised to find Lenny was willingly working with his father on a robbery. Leonard then froze Flash with his Cold Gun and left with his father.The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Family of Rogues Later, Barry learned that Lisa had been implanted with a bomb and theorized that Leonard was being forced to work with his father to save his sister's life. He approached Leonard as an undercover bomb technician to assist them in their next heist. When Barry told Leonard that the bomb had been successfully removed form his sister, Leonard quickly turned on his father and froze him with his cold gun. He was then brought to Iron Heights where Barry told him he was a criminal with a code. Joining the Legends Soon, Snart and Mick Rory were contacted by Rip Hunter, a time traveling disgraced Time Master, who wanted their aid in hunting down the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage for killing his wife and child. Captain Cold and Heatwave were chosen because of their unimportance to their original timeline. He sacrificed his life to stop the Time Masters. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Snart was the leader of a successful band of robbers before getting his Cold Gun. ** : Snart has shown the ability to estimate police arrival times to the second, and was capable of using this ability to perform many flawless robberies before meeting the Flash/the Streak. * : Snart is the greatest robber of Central City, being able to plan a heist several weeks in advance. Having no Metahuman skills, Snart relies solely on his wit and tech, pulling off numerous successful heists. He is also capable of stealing wallets from people when distracting them with conversation. * : Snart regularly listens in on police radio chatter. He successfully determines the response time of the cops for his heists. However, his numbers were thrown off by the response time of the speedster. * : Having suffered abuse from his father and in juvie, Snart learned how to defend himself. Because of the years he spent as a thief, he is well-trained; he is on even fighting terms with Mick. He is capable of holding his own against at least one properly trained soldier. * : When armed with a normal gun, Snart has shown a great deal of skill. He is able to kill a Wild West outlaw before he had a chance to shoot Professor Stein, with barely a movement. He is also a great sniper, being able to knock guns out of enemies' hands with single shots. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Sister: Leonard deeply cares about his little sister, as he pretty much was the one who raised her while their father was in and out of prison. Because of such, he is protective of her. * : Snart steals things on impulse. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Captain Cold's Cold Gun: After Barry Allen was struck by lightning and taken to S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon began secretly developing a special weapon that could be used to counteract Allen's super speed, in case the speedster had any malevolent intentions when he woke up from his coma. The gun had the ability to slow molecules down in objects, therefore making them extremely cold. Due to the lack of security at S.T.A.R. Labs, though, the device was stolen by a thief disguised as a janitor. The thief then attempted to sell the weapon to Leonard Snart, who instead stole the weapon himself to use against the new hero. | Notes = * Captain Cold is played by Wentworth Miller. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Captain Cold }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Legends members Category:Black Canary's Love Interests